convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ties That Bind
Murder I: The Ties That Bind began on July 26, 2014, and ended on August 8, 2014. It was themed around [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']] and [[wikipedia:Crossed_(comics)|'Crossed']].'' It was hosted by Akibahara and can be found [https://www.rpnation.com/threads/the-murder-game-series-murder-the-ties-that-bind.55049/ '''here']. Participants * Adachi Tohru * Ahzek Ahriman * Aiden Pearce * Annie Hastur * Ariel * Bigby Wolf * Chrom * Claire Redfield * Clementine * Dallas * Dandy * Debra Morgan * Ellie * Garrus Vakarian * Hatty Harrington * Isaac Clarke * Jill Valentine * Kinzie Kensington * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lann the Clever * Leo Barnes * Luke * Matt Miller * Mikasa Ackerman * Molly * Oswald Mandus * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Rand Al'Thor * Rin Okumura * Ryuuko Matoi * Shiki Tohno * Solaire of Astora * Subject Delta * Vi * Wynne Death Order Chris Redfield - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN TO SHREDS!' Ahzek Ahriman - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN TO SHREDS!' Solaire of Astora - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN IN HALF!' Lambdadelta - ''BANISHED! TRAITOR! Subject Delta - BANISHED! INNOCENT! Elsa - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN VERTICALLY IN HALF!' Rin Okumura - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Garrus Vakarian - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Molly - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Katniss Everdeen - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Ellie - ''BANISHED! '''TRAITOR!' Annie Hastur - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Bigby Wolf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CHOPPED TO PIECES!' Dandy - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD BLOWN OFF!' Aiden Pearce - ''BANISHED! '''TRAITOR!' Ariel - MURDERED! INNOCENT! LIMBS TORN OFF!'' Other Characters * Adam * Albert Wesker * Carson Beckett * Chris Redfield * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Nick Fury * Princess Anna of Arendelle * Saber * Ustanak Chapter Details Prologue Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Final Chapter - "Bombs Away!" Epilogue Details As the Crossed are defeated and Wesker's schemes are temporarily thwarted, Nick Fury congratulates the Survivors and activates the Tesseract with the help of Maria Hill, allowing them all to return safely to their home world. Vi returns to her world with Dallas while Bigby reflects on his experiences during the Murder Game. Annie returns to her world safely, as do Leo Barnes, Hatty Hattington, and The RED Spy. Kiritsugu Emiya returns to his home world with Adachi Tohru. After returning home, Kiritsugu notices that his Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Saber, was nowhere to be found. It is revealed that Saber had been transported to the other dimension from earlier, where she is shown about to fight Darth Vader. Ariel returns to her world, only to discover that a year had passed while she was gone, and that her husband, Eric, had been executed in the time that had passed. Clementine and Luke travel back into the past instead of their home world, landing in a place called Hill Valley, where they stumble upon Emmett Brown and Marty McFly. Ellie drags the deceased Katniss off to an unknown destination, while Shiki returns to his world and reunites with Aoko Aozaki, who had just recently gone through her own Murder experience as well, and Mikasa reunites with her family and friends, thinking on how she will meet Shiki again in the future. Little would they know what the circumstances would be when they would reunite though. Jill vows to go after Umbrella, along with Wesker and Claire, to avenge Chris. Meanwhile, in another dimension, Juno Eclipse of the Galactic Empire confers with Darth Vader over Operation Sun Crusher, leading into the events of Into the Stars. Afterlife Details Trivia * This is the beginning point of the entire Murder chronology, as the first recorded event to ever come into place. Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Games